Kamilah
General Information Kamilah, while very prideful and egotistic, is charitable and kind. She does what she can to help other people, though her terrible luck often gets in the way of that. She is rather rich, as assumed by her owning of two houses in Novalune. She first appears as a playable character in Mysteries of Novalune ''and reappears in ''The Novalunian War as a major character. Skills Mastery over Daggers Kamilah wields daggers and is proficient with them, able to locate weak points rather easily and strike them. This goes hand in hand with her observation skills. Misfortune Kamilah is so unlucky that by the end of Mysteries of Novalune, it has become a skill that she can use at her disposal. It is tied to her egotistical nature and the fact that she wants to be special. Healing Kamilah knows basic medical knowledge and many of her in-game skills focus on healing. She is able to restore HP, MP, and even revive allies. Mysteries of Novalune Chapter 1 In Chapter 1, she explains to Celia and Rosalind about the sparrows that have been attacking Novalune at night. She then joins up with them to find the cause. She states that she's tracked the birds and that the source is a cave nearby Celia and Rosalind's house and once inside Sparrow Cave, she states that it must obviously be the right place. Upon finding Phoebe, she expresses concern for her. Chapter 2 It is found early in the chapter that Kamilah has been kidnapped and replaced by something. However, she had left a note detailing that, like with the sparrows, she tracked the spiders and found that they were coming from the East. Upon reaching the end of Spider House, the player finds Kamilah trapped in webs with Lorene who deliberates protecting her prize or leaving her to flee. Lorene chooses to stay and fight, but upon losing, Kamilah is freed. Chapter 3 The chapter starts with Kamilah bursting into Celia and Rosalind's house, similar to how Lorene did in Chapter 2, claiming that she was robbed and that all of the food in her house was eaten. She then asks if she can eat some of their food to which Rosalind complies. They then go back to Kamilah's house where Mauve walks in asking for a place to stay. Kamilah offers her second house and once Mauve is gone, expresses how fake she had been. When Celia suggests confronting her, Kamilah objects, saying that they need information first. Upon meeting Mauve again, Kamilah offers her an apple, causing Mauve to conflict with seemingly herself, and then attack. When the player leaves, if they do not have Phoebe in their party, Kamilah will state that Mauve is heading for the abandoned house. Once the player has fended off Mauve's second attack, Kamilah reveals that there is a hidden trapdoor in her second house and that Mauve has likely hidden there. When they find Mauve, she is entangled by her hair and Mauve states that she is going to eat Kamilah, starting with the head. She is rescued by Celia, however and then, if in the party, joins the fight against Mauve. When the player defeats Mauve, Kamilah offers the apple again, but when Celia tells her off, she throws it at her. Mauve takes her apple and then leaves. When outside, Kamilah notes that Mauve is across the river and states that she's forgiven her already. She then starts to question morality itself, asking rhetorically if anyone they've faced up until then was truly evil. Afterwards, she leaves to her house. Chapter 4 The chapter opens with Rosalind pointing out that Kamilah was supposed to come over that day, so her and Celia go to Kamilah's house to find that Kamilah has come down with a severe illness. Kamilah notes that it happened overnight and then expresses annoyance that she can't help find out the cause. Afterward, she stays in her house until the player comes back with the Japanese Warding Charm and cures her. She expresses her thanks and Lynn comes in. After Lynn leaves, the protagonists also leave. Chapter 5 Rosalind goes to Kamilah's house to question her on if she's seen Tiger and Kamilah opens the conversation asking why her and Celia have come because as far as she can tell, nothing has happened. Upon hearing of Tiger's disappearance, she explains that cats can be fickle, but when Rosalind insists that something bad has happened to Tiger, Kamilah joins them to find Tiger. She then agrees with Celia that Tiger couldn't have gotten far and she accompanies the team to Celia and Rosalind's house. When Celia says that it smells like smoke, Kamilah dismisses it, saying that Tiger is more important and that the smell is too weak anyway to be of note. After a bit though, she takes it back, saying to look out the window. Indeed, Novalune is on fire. Once back in Novalune, she tells the group to keep their heads low and that they should check up on everyone. When they go to Granny's house, Lynn arrives and states that an artifact was reacting and that she was researching youkai. She lists them off, but pauses when Kamilah cuts her off. Kamilah asks Lynn what a nekomata is, presumably recognizing the word 'neko' and when Lynn explains, she agrees with the others that Tiger might have become one. They leave Lynn and head to the newly opened Sinkhole. Once the party defeats Tiger, Kamilah returns home. Chapter 6 Once arrived at her house, Kamilah points out the cold weather and then goes on to say that she noticed a breach in the wall of rocks surrounding the Novalunian area. She then decides to accompany the team to explore. Present when entering the icy area, they run into Noelle who declares that they can't stop her. She then decides to demonstrate her power, hitting Kamilah with a magical blast which changes her arm into solid ice. Annoyed that it didn't kill Kamilah by changing her entire body, Noelle leaves, saying that it will spread anyway and kill Kamilah. Then she would subsequently kill the others. Celia attempts to run after Noelle, but Rosalind stops her, saying that Kamilah's condition is much more important. Kamilah brushes it off, however, saying that she's fine and that they need to find Noelle. When night falls and the party sets up camp, Kamilah stays far away from the fire and Rosalind asks Kamilah if she wants to get closer to which she responds that she doesn't want her arm to melt. Rosalind expresses how she's scared and that she doesn't want Kamilah to die, but Kamilah once again brushes it off saying that if she ends up as an ice sculpture, that they need to take care of her and not let her melt, but Rosalind recognizes the forced laughter and deduces that Kamilah is just as scared, if not more. When asking around about how to melt the snow blocking the entrance to the Ice Cavern, Helena asks Kamilah what happened to her arm, but Kamilah says not to worry about it and then asks about the snow pile. Upon finding Noelle again, Celia states that she's going to beat Noelle up and then teasingly asks Kamilah to hold a torch for her before shrugging and saying that she can help fight too. After defeating Noelle, Kamilah rejects her request to kill her, saying that she needs to spend the rest of her life righting her wrongs, as Kamilah says that she is doing, though she doesn't have as much time left as Noelle. Noelle, inspired by Kamilah's words, holds the flame orb and then restores Kamilah's arm to normal before leaving. Once back outside, Kamilah declares that she is returning home. Chapter 7 Like Chapter 4, the chapter opens with Rosalind saying that Kamilah is missing again. When the player arrives at her house, they find that Kamilah has become apathetic. She questions Rosalind when she says that she was supposed to come over, but then says she doesn't really care anyway. When the party hears a voice guiding them to come to their mansion if they want to fix Kamilah, Celia tells her to stay, to which the apathetic Kamilah doesn't resist. Speaking to Ellie in Blooddoll mansion, Rosalind and Celia bring up Kamilah's condition and Ellie uses her powers as leverage to initiate the fight. Upon defeating Ellie, no matter what path is taken, the party will return to Kamilah to find that she is still in her apathetic state and they will blame Ellie. However, Kamilah then says that she hopes she will get better, giving Rosalind hope. Sure enough, she eventually returns to normal. Chapter 8 Like in Chapter 3, Chapter 8 starts with Kamilah bursting into Celia and Rosalind's home to declare that she's had a nightmare. Knowing that Celia at least would scoff, she elaborates saying that some mysterious woman came into her house and offered her a deal to take her nightmares away with a pinkie promise. She begins to panic, wondering what kind of deal she's made with this mystery woman. She joins up with the group to try and find out what's happened. The party goes to Lynn's house and learn of the type of youkai called baku. Kamilah asks if it's dangerous and Aimu enters saying that of course she's dangerous. When Kamilah declares that she's not going to fall for the baku's trap again, Aimu states that they made a deal and that Kamilah should really learn the details of deals she makes before making them. Celia and Rosalind then decide that they will watch over Kamilah that night. When night falls, they keep their word, but Aimu enters and forces the party to sleep, allowing her one on one time with Kamilah. Kamilah states that she really shouldn't accept Aimu's help again but Aimu forces her into a kiss which hypnotizes Kamilah into following her. The party wakes up to find Kamilah missing and then ask around. Hermia states that she saw her walking with a strange woman and they set off to find Kamilah. They eventually find her in the Dream World, but she has become monochrome like Aimu was. Kamilah states that she's not worrying about things like dreams and aspirations anymore. When it's pointed out by Celia that she's gray, Kamilah says that the ones who don't belong are the party. She then leaves saying that she must find the mistress of the Dream World. They then find her once again with Aimu, who is now colored. Aimu tells her to stay put and then fights the party. After she is beaten, Aimu declares that Kamilah is still hers, but her defeat has given Kamilah the opportunity to break through and she says that her dreams are all she has and that they are too strong to be extinguished before punching Aimu and restoring her color while taking away Aimu's. Kamilah then follows the group out of the Dream World before returning home. Chapter 9 Upon arriving in Novalune, the party sees Lynn outside of Kamilah's house prompting them to go there. When they arrive, however, Kamilah explains that they just missed Lynn. Celia points out that Kamilah's bedsheets have become porcelain and Kamilah says that it's better if they saw the cause for themselves, but to be careful. After talking to Lynn, they deduce that she went back to Kamilah's house and the party goes back. Once inside, they see Kamilah telling Lynn off, saying that she won't let Lynn leave Novalune, but Lynn disagrees and then turns to leave. However, Kamilah reaches out to grab Lynn and her grip is so strong, it breaks through Lynn's porcelain shell and triggers the curse. With a cry of pain, Kamilah is turned into a porcelain statue. Horrified, Lynn rushes out of the house while Celia and Rosalind are dumbfounded. Celia comments how she's become all shiny and Rosalind adds that she's become porcelain. Celia says that they need someone to watch her while they pursue Lynn because porcelain is fragile and they go to seek Helena's aid. Helena, while terrified, agrees to watch over Kamilah and from that point on, they both can be found in Kamilah's house. Upon confronting Lynn in the Dragon's Den, Kamilah is mentioned by her as she threatens to turn them all into porcelain. After beating Lynn, the party returns to Kamilah's house to find that she has been restored to normal and she explains how she was in a dark place and how scary it was while Celia and Rosalind are just relieved that she's alright. Kamilah then says she needs to find Lynn and leaves. Chapter 10 Extra Chapter The Novalunian War Relationships Trivia